


Dragon Searched!

by Dragonquillca



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, various dragons - Freeform, various original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: Fen is happy young woman taking care of runnerbeasts and has never once dreamed of becoming a Candidate for Impression. Until she is discovered one day while Dragons and their Riders are visiting Fort Hold for Search. A dragon rider convinces her that she is a worthy Candidate for Impressing a Gold, on the word of his own Dragon. She is given leave by the Lord Holder to go to Fort Weyr. But Fen has a secret…Fen’s secret, her age and impulsiveness all contribute to a groundbreaking, tradition-smashing Impression that will land in the annals of Pern’s history.
Relationships: F'lar | Fallarnon/Lessa, MasterHarper Robinton, Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Dragon Searched!

Fen glanced around the dimly-lit cavern to be sure she was alone. Relieved no one had seen or followed her, she stepped quickly over the hot sands and squatted near the gold egg and hummed an old tune. She knew it calmed the runner beasts back at home and for some reason, she’d felt it was important the as-yet-unhatched dragonets had a chance to hear it as well. When the song finished, Fen made to straighten up and leave, but she lost her balance. She accidentally brushed against another egg, and it began to rock. She quickly reached out and gently stopped the egg, whispered an apology and left before anyone could find her there.

**** 

The next day, the Candidates were awoken rather abruptly, and rather early. Freth’s clutch was hatching! Fen washed as fast as she could and shimmied into the white robes all Candidates wore at Impression. In no time, they were stepping onto the hot sands.

Fen was not the only girl there, but Fen was no girl. She was older than the other Queen-Candidate by ten turns. The older age of a potential Candidate was not unheard of, but it was unusual. It hadn’t happened since Lessa, the Weyrwoman of Benden had impressed her Ramoth. Fen had passed her twentieth Turn not long before, but the girl who stood not far away looked young and terrified, both of them facing the egg with a decidedly golden hue. 

All around them were the sounds of hatching, cracking eggs and the soft keening of dragonets as they found the humans they would, or had, imprinted on. As time stretched, more and more boys would call out the names of their dragons, so that it might be recorded on slates and eventually transcribed onto hides. Fen watched only the egg in front of her. At least until someone shoved her between the shoulder blades.

_ I am Adamanth _

Fen turned to give the intruding boy a piece of her mind for breaking her concentration, only it was no boy.

A small bronze dragonet stood in front of her.

It head-butted her chest.  _ I am Adamanth, and you are mine.  _

‘ _ But...you’re a bronze, and bronzes impress on boys _ ,’ she thought.

_ I am Adamanth, and you are mine. I’m hungry.  _

Fen threw her arms around its neck and touched her forehead to his. ‘ _ And I am yours _ .’

Remembering what she’d been taught, she turned toward the exit with her hand on Adamanth’s neck intending to take him for his first feeding. She nearly forgot to call out, “He says his name is Adamanth, and he’s mine!”

Every human watching in the stands was suddenly, collectively talking at once.

“She can’t mean it!”

“That’s not right...bronzes only impress boys!”

“Can she do that?”

“There must have been a mistake!”

She and Adamanth ignored them all as they left the cavern to join the others.

**_To Be Continued!_ **


End file.
